


To the Winner Goes the Spoils

by Kiaya



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aprons, Joe won and he is going to cash out in a big way, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Light BDSM, M/M, Nicky is terrible at making bets, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaya/pseuds/Kiaya
Summary: Nicky once again loses at stumping Andy's taste buds. Good thing for Joe because he has plans for winning the bet and it involves some very fun toys.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 223





	To the Winner Goes the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic for the wonderful and amazing Ashley! Thank you for feeding us all of your incredible fanart. I hope you like this! 
> 
> I wrote this in one go so please forgive me for any mistakes lol!

Joe was usually not a betting man. He left that honor to his husband.

The problem was that Nicky was not good at making bets. It always baffled Joe because his other half was certainly quite intelligent. He could calculate the course correction needed for a target standing two miles away in a matter of seconds. Yet when it came to something as simple was trying to trick Andy’s taste buds, Nicky failed utterly again and again.

The difference this time was that Joe was the recipient of the reward instead of Booker. That meant the price wasn’t $500 in a mixture of various bills.

Oh no. Joe had much better things planned.

He thought of purchasing the items online but the thought of Copley possibly seeing his shopping adventures made him uncomfortable. So he went the old school way and went to an actual store. With cash.

The first stop wasn’t so bad. The cashier did give him a slightly weird look at the extreme bright pinkness of his choice. But Joe thought it was adorable and absolutely perfect.

The second store was a lot more nerve wracking. The sheer amount of choices made it challenging and the hovering store clerk made it even worse. He kept trying to make suggestions (and not so subtly implying he would be a willing participant to those choices) but Joe would only reply with a smile and a shake of his head. After about 30 minutes of browsing, Joe bought his selections and left the store with a very flustered and heart broken shop employee.

Once he got back to the safe house, he placed the items on the bed and waited for Nicky to get back from grocery shopping. When Joe heard the door open, he turned around and greeted his husband with a large beaming smile.

Nicky frowned in suspicion. “Why do you look so pleased with yourself?” He carried the bags into the kitchen and started putting everything away.

“Oh, not much. I was just thinking about the bet I won the other day. Remember?”

With a wince, Nicky looked up from his task. “Unfortunately, I do. I could have sworn I would stump Andy this time.”

Joe smiled and shook his head in amusement. “My dear heart, I don’t know why you keep trying when you know Andy always wins. But I do admire your persistence.” Joe kept his voice light as he watched Nicky put the rest of the groceries away. “Do you by any chance remember what my prize was?”

Nicky folded the empty bags and washed his hands at the sink. Then he turned and slowly schooled his face into a neutral mask. “I believe you said the winner gets to do anything to the other for one day.”

“That would be correct,” said Joe with a slight glee in his voice. He watched Nicky curse under his breath and laughed out loud. “You can’t back out of this now. A bet’s a bet.”

Resigning himself to whatever whim that Joe had in mind, Nicky sat beside him on the couch. “Okay, so what’s the plan?”

Joe pointed to the bedroom and wiggled his eyebrows dramatically. “I left you some presents on the bed along with some instructions.”

Sighing with slight dread, Nicky got up and went into the bedroom. When he saw the contents, he marched back into the living room. “This is a joke, right?” Nicky asked. He was holding up the bag as though it was possessed by something evil.

“Hey, I put a lot of thought into that!” exclaimed Joe. His grin got even bigger when Nicky put his face into his hands in exasperation. “Next time when you win the bet, you can have the same conditions for me. I promise.”

Nicky rolled his eyes and went back into the bedroom. He read the note left by Joe in his meticulous hand writing and couldn’t help giggling a little in panic. When this was all over, he was going to get some payback on Yusuf al-Kaysani.

Meanwhile, Joe was whistling and waiting patiently in the living room. He suspected that Nicky would need a little time to get ready. He heard the shower turn on and more rustling from the room. Just the anticipation alone was already giving him a semi hard-on.

Soon his expectations and more were met when Nicky opened the bedroom door and stepped out. He was fidgeting and looked nervous. As for Joe, that semi had turned into a full blown erection at the sight of his husband wearing the present.

The apron was the pinkest and frilliest thing that Joe had seen in his life. Considering that he had lived through King Louis XIV’s rule, this was quite a statement. Nicky tugged the fabric down to try and cover his groin but it was barely long enough. His chest became more exposed when he tried to cover his lower extremities. The laces and ruffles also tickled Nicky’s sensitive skin.

“Where did you get something like this?” Nicky tried to ignore how drafty it felt between his legs. 

Joe swallowed as he took in how the pink on Nicky’s cheeks matched the apron. “At a kitchen specialty store.”

“This looks like a Valentine’s Day card exploded onto a mountain of pink marshmallows.”

That felt like a very apt description for the apron. Joe admired the wide breadth of Nicky’s shoulders as the lacey straps went over them. Then he twirled his index finger around in a circle. “Can I see the back?” When Nicky hesitated, Joe put on his best good boy smile. "Please?"

His cheeks flushing even more red, Nicky turned. Joe stared at the perfectly exposed ass that was framed by the pink and lace lined straps across his waist. When Joe didn't say anything, Nicky looked over his shoulder and bit his lower lip with uncertainty. 

Joe shook himself from his frozen state and reached into his pocket. He took out the small device and turned it on. "Shall we try the other present?" He pushed the button to the first level.

A gasp came from Nicky and he grabbed the door frame so his legs wouldn’t buckle. He looked at Joe again and this time there was no uncertainty. Only heat and want.

"Are you enjoying this?" Nicky asked as he tried to stand up straight. 

Joe got up from the couch and came over to his beautiful husband. He ran his fingertips softly over the delectable ass cheeks before giving them a firm squeeze. "I'm enjoying this immensely." Then he used the remote again to up the speed on the vibrator inside Nicky. 

"Ahh!" Nicky moaned and leaned into Joe's ready embrace. Joe placed a finger under Nicky's chin to bring his lips up for a bruising kiss. As their tongues dipped in and out frantically, Joe continued to knead the firm flesh under his hands. Nicky was grinding against Joe desperately as the apron rustled between them.

Whatever it was made of, it was driving Nicky crazy. The slight roughness of the fabric was making his nipples ache with each contact. His cock was twitching and the delicate skin at the tip dragged ever so delightfully against the cloth. The lacey straps that hung behind his back would sway and tickle him. Nicky didn't know what had possessed Joe to purchase this but he was secretly relishing this new experience.

Joe lifted Nicky up and carried him over toward the kitchen island. He deposited Nicky on the counter top and grinned wolfishly at his beloved. "I would like to see my other present now, please."

Nicky was panting while he tried not to fall off. The hard marbled surface made the vibrating plug even more pronounced against his prostate. It took all his will not to whimper as the sensation kept crashing into him. Then with slightly trembling hands, Nicky lifted up the skirt of the apron.

The cock under the mass of pink fabric was hard and leaking. But as much as Nicky wanted to come, the leather cock strap that was placed around the base of his manhood kept his orgasm at bay. Joe traced the shiny black instrument and Nicky hissed in response. 

"Too much?" Joe chuckled. "It's going to get worse than that." He ducked under the apron and dragged his hot tongue along Nicky's throbbing shaft. He smiled as many colorful words in Italian were shouted out into the air. Nicky swore even louder when Joe started fondling his aching balls while he swallowed the throbbing cock down his throat. The combination of Joe's wet mouth and the vibrator was almost too much.

Just when Nicky thought he would die from being over stimulated, Joe stopped sucking his cock and pulled him back off the counter. He placed Nicky facing against the island and pulled Nicky's bare ass against his groin.

With both hands placed against the counter, Nicky pushed back against Joe. "Please, Joe. Take this thing out and fuck me right now."

Joe ran his tongue along Nicky's back until he reached his neck. He started mouthing the soft skin there, leaving red marks that quickly faded. "What's the rush, Nicky? Aren't we just getting started?" Joe reached into his pocket again and turned up the vibrator to another level. Nicky cried out as his legs almost gave away underneath him. 

Both of his fists were clenched as he rubbed his forehead against the cold marble. Small gasps and whimpers escaped his clenched teeth as his cock strained against the strap. The leaking tip kept brushing against the scratchy apron and it sent shocks of pleasure down the length. Nicky wanted to come so badly that he could taste it.

Joe took out the lube from his other pocket and started undoing his pants. He tugged down his underwear and poured the lube along his erect cock. He placed his aching member between Nicky's thighs and started thrusting. Both men groaned in pleasure. 

Joe slowly dragged his glistening length against Nicky. His pace started to pick up and when Nicky started begging for release, Joe obliged by hooking his finger into the small exposed ring and slowly took the vibrator out. It was immediately replaced by Joe's cock as he slid into Nicky's waiting warmth.

"Ah, fuck! Joe! Take off this strap!" Nicky demanded as Joe started fucking him harder. "I want to come!"

Joe gripped tightly on to Nicky's hips as he thrusted faster into Nicky's tight entrance. The skin on his back was flushed pink like the apron and Joe loved watching the fabric sway with their movement. He had definitely chosen the perfect ensemble for Nicky.

Then Joe slapped his palm loudly against Nicky's ass. The other man howled and clenched down even harder on Joe's cock. "That wasn't a very nice way to ask," whispered Joe. He slapped Nicky again on the other cheek. "How do we ask nicely?"

Almost sobbing, Nicky turned his head so that Joe could see his beautiful profile. His eyes were moist with tears as he barely voiced out the words. "Please, Yusuf. Please let me come."

At hearing his true name spoken in their ancient dialect, Joe groaned in capitulation and reached under the frilly apron. He wrapped his hand around Nicky's throbbing cock and stroked it while thrusting faster into Nicky's ass. 

Nicky slammed his fist on the counter and cried out as Joe fucked him mercilessly. The pleasure and pain started to mix into a crazy haze in his mind until Joe finally undid the strap. A loud moan erupted from Nicky as his cock was finally free to come all over the pink apron. As his body shook violently from the orgasm, Joe pulled out just in time to come all over Nicky's back.

For a few minutes, the only sound was their heavy breathing. Nicky had his face buried in his arms as his shaking legs barely held him up. Joe wasn't doing much better.

"So…" Joe said, trying to get his thick tongue to work again. "I think I need to wager more bets with you."

Nicky started to laugh. "I don't know if I can survive you winning more bets."

Joe helped his husband stand upright onto his feet. He kissed Nicky's swollen mouth and smiled. "Are you forgetting the deal was for one whole day? And I'm not expecting Andy and Nile back for another four hours."

Nicky licked his lips in anticipation as Joe's hands started undoing the apron straps from his back. "I was hoping you'd say that.

********************

Nile took a bite of chow mein and scrutinized both Joe and Nicky.

She and Andy had wrapped up their reconnaissance mission and had come back in time for a late dinner. Nicky had promised lasagne tonight but instead, Joe had ordered delivery. Not that she minded, but something felt off about the two men.

"Are you guys okay?" Nile asked with concern. "Did something happen while we were gone?"

Nicky started gathering the emptied containers off the table. He shot Nile a small smile in response. "Nope. Joe said he felt like eating Chinese so there was a change in plans." He got up from his chair to dispose of the garbage when he suddenly stumbled. 

"Whoa, Nicky! You okay?" Nile got up to help him before he dropped the food containers. 

"Totally fine. I think my legs just got stiff from sitting here too long." He smiled again at Nile in reassurance while avoiding Andy’s knowing look. When Nile turned away, he shot a glare at Joe that seemed to say,  _ "I'm going to shoot you if you don't knock it off!" _

Joe quietly put the vibrator remote back into his pocket. There was still about five hours left until the day was officially over. He winked at Nicky as a thought crossed his mind.

_ "It's a good thing I haven't told him yet about the handcuffs." _

**Author's Note:**

> I think Andy totally knows what happened. Poor Nile...ignorance is bliss my dear.
> 
> You can find me at [my Tumblr page](https://kiaya.tumblr.com/). Thank you for reading!!


End file.
